Stacey
by RachaelPuffinFace
Summary: Steve Rogers is lost in the modern world and unhappy. He constantly wanders around until he finds a small bakery. Its nothing special but inside he finds a girl named Stacey. Will she help him adapt to the new world? Will he ever forget about Peggy? (One-shot) Steve Rogers/OC


**Ok, so this is my first fan-fic and I'm not sure how good it will be :P I love reading other people's stories and have been wanting to write my own for some time now so I decided to try out a one-shot. I hope you'll enjoy it :)**

**I don not own Steve or the Avengers (they belong to Marvel) only Stacey is mine :)**

_Lost..._

This was the only way Steve knew how to describe himself after Loki's attack had ended. At least during the threat to earth he was able to distract himself from the many things plaguing his mind.

He'd been asleep for 70 years.

The world was a strange and uncertain place for him.

_Peggy..._

All of these thoughts on a constant cycle through his mind wouldn't give him any rest. Once he and the other Avengers had taken care of Loki and their lives began to regain some of its former normality, Steve went home - if he could really consider his small appartment as a home - but he didn't stay long. He had taken to wandering after he came to terms with the fact that practically living at the gym wasn't helping him at all. Currently he was wandering a small shopping district.

Looking around he took in all of the buildings without much care. He didn't really enjoy shopping very much and growing up when he did made him naturally frugal. However there was one small store caught his attention. It wasn't a store, really, but a tiny bakery he almost hadn't seen at all. On a sudden impulse he changed directions and headed straight for the front of the bakery.

The small bell above the door rang out softly and Stacey looked up from her book confused. Most people only came into the store for breakfast of lunch, it was rare for anyone to come in any time between. The man standing just in the doorway, however, looked even more confused than she felt. He was looking around the small space not seeming to notice her yet. She took this time to study him quickly.

He wasn't the usual old couple of hurried business worker she usually handled. Instead this was a young man, maybe around her own age, with broad sholders and muscles showing even through his plaid shirt and bomber jacket. She tried (and admittedly failed) not to stare too long as her eyes panned up to take in the clean cut blonde hair and the baby blue eyes that then snapped over to meet hers. She felt heat rush to her face and prayed it wasn't too noticeable.

Steve had walked entered the bakery barely registering the soft tone of the bell above him as he glanced around the small room. It wasn't the most impressive place he had ever seen (especially after being on the helicarrier and visiting Stark Tower) but he took comfort in the fading paint and tidy tables. It was then that he felt eyes on him and turned to see a young woman sitting behind the counter, her hand resting on an overturned book, still open.

She was looking at him curiously and he felt a blush creep up his neck and settle over his face. He must have looked strange, barely inside of the store and looking like an idiot. _Nice..._

"Can I help you?" She asked questioningly. Steve couldn't help but notice that she was, in his opinion, a very pretty girl. He wasn't good with pretty girls...

She had long brown hair thrown up in a messy braid and bright hazel eyes staring back at him through a pair of glasses. He swallowed nervously, not really knowing why he had entered the shop and wondering if he should just back out.

He cleared his throat before walking closer to the counter and the case that held an assortment of pastries and sweets.

Stacey was still waiting for him to reply as he stepped closer and couldn't help but notice the slight pink of his face. She suppressed a smile thinking it was adorable and instead waited patiently as his eyes scanned over the display of baked goods. Finally, he glanced up at her and swallowed nervously.

"Um... I'm not really sure what I want." He felt like an idiot but she just smiled, although slightly confused, and stood up. He hadn't noticed before how short she was when she had still been on the stool behind the counter.

"Well, what are you in the mood for?" She rested her hands on her hips and looked up (way up) at him. She wasn't entirely sure what to think of him but she didn't mind the company. Her dad had stepped out for a while so it had only been her keeping an eye on things.

"Uhm..." Was all Steve could manage as he glanced back at the cupcakes, breads and other items behind the glass. Stacey found herself slightly amused. She turned and reached for a small tray behind her where she had cut small bite-sized pieces of various pastries for samples.

"Here." She said as she placed it on the counter before him. "Why don't you just try some different things and see what you like?" Steve nodded as he reached for one of the samples, his face darkening even more. He tried a few different breads and cakes, exchanging only a few comments with the girl behind the counter untill he finally selected a few pastries he would buy. She smiled at him kindly as she boxed everything and began adding up his total. He paid and thanked her as he turned toward the door.

"By the way..." her voice shyly spoke up from behind him. He turned to look at her. "I'm Stacey."

"Steve." He managed out. She smiled widely at him and he felt his blush return.

"Well I hope to see you again, Steve." She gave him one last smile before turning to take care of another customer who had just entered. He smiled slightly before rushing back out the door.

A few weeks passed and Steve found himself standing inside of that bakery more and more frequently. He had come a long way from his first visit and began to relax around Stacey. As time went by they would talk longer and longer until it became his schedule to show up early in the morning and leave that afternoon when they closed. Every day he would leave with a box of pastries he almost never ate.

As Stacey pulled fressly baked muffins and scones from the oven, as she wiped down the tables and counter from the front of the store she couldn't hide the smile from her face. She hated to admit it but she looked forward to talking to Steve during the day. At first he had been shy and awkward but slowly he was opening up with her and honestly, she really liked him. He was polite, well-mannered and, in her opinion, adorable. Even her father had begun to notice her feelings.

Most of her life it had just been the two of them, father and daughter, so it was completely understandable that he be protective of his baby girl. However, she wasn't sure how long she could tolerate his constant hovering. As soon as Steve walked through the door her dad would make up excuses to be in the front part of the shop, always watching them. She knew this made Steve slightly uncomfortable and tried everything she could to get her dad back to work but he only ever left for a few minutes at a time. He always tried to look menacing but they all knew he wouldn't really stand a chance against Steve. Didn't stop him from glaring constantly though.

Steve had noticed a change in himself lately. Prior to meeting Stacey his life had only been confusion and depression. He wasn't in his own time, he had lost everyone, he had lost Peggy... The pain of it all had been almost unbearable, until she came along. The more he visited Stacey, the more manageable the day became, the better he slept, the more he got used to the present time. He wasn't sure what to make of it. He could remember the days, the months when he would close his eyes and see Peggy smiling back at him. Now, however, her features began to slowly change. Brown eyes slowly became hazel, short brown hair grew and before he noticed he would be seeing Stacey happilly grinning back at him, face pink like after she laughed loudly, outright... He hadn't even noticed that he was slowly letting go of Peggy until this point. He wasn't sure if he was happy about this or not but he definately felt lighter.

A few more weeks passed and they both knew how they truly felt about the other. Stacey had realized it the day Steve came in late, panting as if he had just run a marathon and kept appologizing about being late. She had just smiled and told him to sit down before he hurt himself. Steve had realized the moment it dawned on him that thoughts of her replaced Peggy and that he was truly happy. They both loved eachother but the problem was what to do with their feelings.

The bell rang out, Steve walked in running his hand through his hair and Stacey's heart sped up a little. Ever since she figured out that she was in love with Steve Rogers she hadn't been the same. She would blush more, stutter over her words and became a little shyer. Her actions just made her feel like slapping herself and hiding away forever.

Steve let out a deep sigh and ran his hand through his hair nervously as he entered the bakery as usual. He had made a decision - a _stupid_ decision he thought - last night. He would ask Stacey out on a proper date with him. It had been driving him crazy ever since he realized he loved her. He had wanted nothing more than to be with her but his nerves kept getting in the way of that. So, he decided, today was the day. He would do it, he would ask her out and they would go on their date. _Unless she says no..._ He ignored the small voice in his head that had constantly been telling him this was a bad idea. That kept showing him images of everything from her laughing at him to being downright disgusted with the idea. The rational part of his brain told him this wouldn't happen but the doubt that entered his thoughts didn't make him easy.

Steve walked toward her and she felt heat rise in her cheeks. She had been distracted from the moment he had walked in until now with daydreams of being close to him, running her hands through his hair, kissing him... Innocent little gestures but they made her blush none the less. He reached the counter and she suddenly realized how alone they were. It was still pretty early but being between the lunch and breakfast crowds there were no customers around. Also, she noticed, her father was nowhere to be seen. She thought about it quickly and realized that the day they met had been the only other time they had ever been truly alone together. She ignored the butterflies in her stomach and beamed at him.

"Hi, Steve!" She mentally slapped herself. She was being way too enthusiastic in her greeting. How obvious was it about her feelings? He gave her a smile in return making his eyes sparkle.

"Hey, Stacey." He couldn't help the way his stomach had flipped as she smiled at him. He liked the way she greeted him, as if seeing him brightened up her day and made her happy. This thought gave him an encouraging nudge and he felt better about his decision. He could do this...

She watched as his face instantly became serious. She furrowed her brows slightly in concern.

"Steve, are you alright?" He nodded, eyes on her as he tried to figure out how to word his question.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Hey, I was wondering... well, I mean I was _hoping,_ that um... if you, maybe... uh with me... if we could..." Stacey gradually became more confused as Steves words became more and more unintelligiable. Finally, she held a hand up, silencing him.

"Ok, first of all I have no idea what you were trying to say." She didn't miss the way his face exploded with color and suppressed a smile. "Second of all, what exactly are you trying to say?"

"Will you go out with me?" There, he said it. Even more color rose to his cheeks as the words practically exploded from his mouth. He waited as Stacey stared blankly back at him, mouth slightly open. He waited for what felt like hours (really only a few seconds) and the longer he waited the more he felt like just running out of the store.

Stacey was vaguely aware that she had not responded but she couldn't get her brain to form any coherent words. _Steve... go out... me?... really?... where is he going?_

She ran around the counter and grabbed his hand. They both froze as she did, not used to the contact, but oddly comforted by it. Steve looked back at her and she saw the embarassed look on his face feeling guilty.

She hadn't responded, only stared back at him and Steve couldn't take it any more. He had quickly turned on his heels and tried to escape with what little dignity he had left. It was only when he began pushing the door open and was stopped by a small hand grasping his wrist that he turned and realized Stacey had moved. He quickly slid his eyes away from hers not being able to keep the eye contact.

"Steve, wait..." Stacey managed. She hoped she hadn't messed this up. He didn't look back at her but she continued anyway. "I'm sorry I didn't answer right away, I was just... shocked."

_Shocked... is she going to say no now? Why couldn't she have just let me leave in that case. I don't need a speach on why she doesn't want to go out with me._

"...yes..." Steve's head shot up and his eyes met hers at the whispered word. Her face was a light shade of pink as she looked down at her shoes and dropped his wrist. He stood there, shocked into silence as he took in her crossed arms, bowed head and flour smudged apron. Then he processed what she had said and a happy grin crossed his face before he wrapped his arms around her. She froze for a moment before relaxing and wrapping her own arms around his middle, her head resting on his chest and his head resting on top of hers. They only seperated when they heard a loud cough from behind them.

"Whats going on?" A gruff voice asked from behind the counter where her father was eyeing them both warily. Unbeknownst to the couple he had heard the whole exchange, he only wanted to confirm what he had heard. Stacey turned to face her father but her mouth just hung open slightly, not finding the words to tell her father. She looked down as Steve's large hand covered hers. He stepped up next to her putting his soldier face on as he looked back at her dad.

"Sir, I would like to ask your permission to take your daughter out." If Stacey hadn't been shocked and embarassed at how her father had found her and Steve she would have giggled at how formal Steve sounded right then. Her father just sighed and crossed his arms.

"Honestly, son, it's about damn time." Both of their eyebrows shot up at that. He noticed the confusion on their faces and grinned. "I've been watching you both for quite some time. At first it was to make sure you wouldn't hurt my daughter but then it was out of curiousity. It's obvious by the way you always look at eachother, I was just wondering when you were finally going to do it." He eyed both of them before smiling. "Stacey, we're almost done for the day, why don't you head out early, hmm?" Getting over the initial shock of what her father had said she grinned and looked up at Steve.

"How about it? Feel like going somewhere right now?" He smiled down at her, never imagining things going so well and nodded at her.

"I'm happy going anywhere with you." She blushed, grin still on her face as she pulled of her apron and stored it behind the counter and kissing her father on the cheek before rushing back to Steve. Her father watched them as they began walking out the door.

"Hey!" He called after them. They turned back to him curiously. "Get her home by ten, you hear? I don't want her out too late." She looked back at him incredulously.

"I'm twenty years old!" She yelled the same time Steve nodded and answered, "yes, sir." Stacey turned to Steve as they continued walking.

"Really? Ten?" He grabbed her hand and grinned, not believing his luck.

"Yes, ma'am. Your father asked and, quite frankly, I don't want to upset him after what just happened." Stacey rolled her eyes but couldn't help the smile that split her face. They continued their bickering as they walked down the street, hand-in-hand.

If you had asked Steve a month or so ago how he felt, he would reply with a simple 'lost'. Now, however, he felt nothing but perfectly happy as he walked beside the short brunette.


End file.
